Highschool love
by BeautifullyXFlawed
Summary: This is my first song fic ever so be nice please. The story follows America and Russia through highschool from freshman year all the way to senior year. I tried to match it up with the songs as much as I could. This is Yaoi, if you don't like yaoi do not read and it is m-rated for a reason. Thank you and goodbye


Alfred P.O.V

**Freshman year of High-school **

"Fredka I have something to tell you." My best friend Ivan said to me as we walked out into the fresh air. Ivan and I usually come out onto the roof for lunch along with a few others; but it just him and I for today.

I turned to him smiling and asked "what is it Ivan?" Ivan gripped onto his white scarf that he treasures so much. A bright blush formed on his pale cheeks as he looked down at his feet.

"Well you see Alfred I been walking to say this to you for a while." Ivan said trying to keep his voice from cracking. I raised an eyebrow at him and waited for Ivan to speak. Ivan swallowed hard then stared into my eyes. "I love you подсолнечник." My bright blue eyes widen and my cheeks started to warm up. Ivan and I then stared at each other in silence, I search his violet eyes for any lies he might be telling. There was none Ivan was telling the truth, he really loved me. My heartbeat sped up in my chest as I realize that Ivan truly did share the same feelings as me. I then ran over to him and tackled Ivan; luckily he was able to steady himself.

"Dude you should have told me sooner, I love you to!" I yelled out smiling. I pulled away to look at Ivan smiling face.

"I am so happy to hear you say that Alfred." Ivan said then kissed my lips gently. I kissed him back, putting as much passion into the kiss. I was trying to show Ivan how much I truly love him.

Ivan P.O.V

**Sophomore year of high-school **

I let out a quiet moan as Alfred started to kiss on my neck; I turned my head to look at him. "N-no Fredka, not here we have to do our work." Alfred and I sat in our Biology class after school trying to finish up some labs we missed. The teacher just left thinking that Alfred and I would be fine together since we don't cause trouble.

"We will be fine, the teacher won't be back a while." Alfred whispered in my ear causing a shiver to run up my spine. "We will be fine." I let out another quiet moan when Alfred started sucking on my neck. My heart started to flutter in my chest again as his cool lips touch the heated skin on my neck. The tingly feeling sent shivers up my spine as I let out another moan.

"If you don't stop you might regret it." I mumbled out and looked at Alfred with half lidded eyes.

Alfred smirked at me and said "Then stop trying to be a scientist." I smirked and pulled Alfred close while crashing my lips hard onto his. Alfred kissed me back while wrapping his arms around my neck.

Alfred P.O.V

**Middle of sophomore year in high-school**

I laid there under my warm blankets waiting for the three taps that will tell me he is here. _Tap… Tap… Tap. _A smile made it way to my face as I sat up in bed then carefully moved out of bed towards the window. I opened the window and ignored the icy air that nipped at my skin. Ivan smiled at me then lifted himself into my room. I moved out of the way then closed the window.

"You need to stay quiet, Mattie is sleeping and I don't want him to catch us." I whispered to Ivan.

"I understand fully my little подсолнечник." Ivan said as she shrugged off his heavy coat. Once he finished I hugged him tightly and nuzzled my head into Ivan warm chest. Ivan and I then lay down in my bed; I cuddled into his warmth loving it. Ivan ran a hand through my hair, accidently touching my Nantucket. This caused a small moan to rip from my throat and a blush to form on my cheeks. "Ah I forgot you are sensitive there." Ivan said quietly with a giggle.

"S-shut up and don't touch it anymore." I mumbled out. Ivan smirked evilly at me and started to lightly tug on the cowlick.

"What was that I didn't quite hear you?" Ivan said while he tugged on the piece of hair. I let out another moan of pleasure as I tried to speak; but failed horribly. Finally I just gave into the pleasure and melted into my boyfriend's hands. Ivan chuckled quietly as he kept pulling and tugging causing me to moan and pant quietly. My cheeks are flushed a bright red color and I couldn't help grinding on Ivan. "You are so cute my little подсолнечник." Ivan whispered into my ear causing a shiver to run through my body, his Russian accent always affects me very easily.

"I-Ivan I need you." I whispered in his ear. Ivan chuckled and pulled me into a heated kiss that soon turned into a make out session.

"I-Ivan!" I moaned out as I tried to get more air into my lungs. I threw my head back onto the pillow and gripped the headboard of my bed. I let out another breathy moan as Ivan thrust faster and deeper into me. I tried to keep down my moans by muffling with my pillow.

"Fredka don't hide your pretty face I want to see it." Ivan whispered out to me. I moved the pillow away from my red face to look up into my boyfriend's eyes. He smiled at me and kissed me hard as he thrust even deeper hitting my prostate. I let out a loud moan into my wonderful boyfriend's mouth when he hit my sweet spot. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled Ivan even closer so our chest was touching.

"ебать им ближайшие Альфред." Ivan moaned out to me in his native language.

"Ah Ivan fuck! I'm cumming." I moaned out loudly as my cum squirted out onto Ivan's and my chest. Ivan groaned and emptied his seed deep inside me. I panted out quietly and looked Ivan deep into his eyes.

I smiled at Ivan and kissed his lips gently before saying "You are so perfect." Ivan chuckled and moved off me so he could lie next to me.

He then pulled me close and whispered into my hair "No you are perfect now we should get some sleep." I nodded and cuddled into my Russian boyfriend happily before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

**Ivan's P.O.V **

**Start of junior year of high-school. **

I couldn't focus on the lesion that the teacher was teaching at the moment, I was too busy looking at those wonderful blue eyes that belong to a certain blonde. I smiled at my boyfriend as he talking his friend Arthur in hush tones so the teacher wouldn't notice. I then tore my glaze away to look up at the clock; I couldn't wait for this period to be over so I could feel Alfred's touch once again. Being with him for the last two years has made me love him even more, why won't that damn bell ring already? Finally the bell rung and I stood out of my seat then waited by the door for Alfred. "Miss me?" Alfred asked as he walked up next to me that same goofy grin I fell for on his face.

"What do you think?" I asked him, giving him a smile.

"I think you missed me so much that you would gladly skip class to pound into the wall of the bathroom stall." Alfred whispered into my ear.

I chuckled and leaned down to whisper into his ear "You thought right." Alfred giggled and hooked his arm with mines then he dragged me to the closes bathroom. We headed into the stall where I pushed Alfred up against the wall, I kissed him hard while pinning him. Alfred moans quietly and kissed me back, he wrapped his arms around my neck. This is what I live for, just to feel Alfred's body and touch and look into those beautiful blue eyes. Just to hear these familiar moans and know that I'm the one causing them.

I let out a groan as thrust fast and hard into Alfred's tight hole, Alfred moaned out louder and louder. I put a hand over Alfred's mouth and whispered into his ear "you need to be quieter Fredka; we don't want anyone knowing what we are doing." Alfred nodded then let out another moan into my hand. I chuckled and thrust faster and harder as I got closer to my climax.

"I'm getting closer Fredka, get ready." I groaned out into Alfred's ear. He nodded and moaned out louder and louder into my hand. I already knew he was getting closer. I sped up my thrust and tried to get deeper into him. Alfred then moaned out even louder as he came hard, his ass tightened around my cock. This caused me cum hard into Alfred's tight hole.

**Alfred P.O.V **

**Middle of junior year**

I stared into my boyfriend's eyes as he pulled away from my lips. He smiled down at me and said "Alfred I love you."

I smiled back at him and said "I love you to Ivan." I place my head on his chest right on his heart. I listened quietly to Ivan soft heartbeat, I felt Ivan place his chin on top of my blonde hair. We then sat there in silence listening each other breathing peacefully. Finally looked into Ivan's eyes again and couldn't help thinking how perfect he is. No matter what happens I will always stick by him, he just too perfect without trying. "Hey Ivan what do you want for your birthday?" I asked him since it will be coming up soon and I want the perfect gift.

"You don't have to get me anything Fredka, having you is enough of a present." Ivan mumbled into my hair. A pout formed on my lips when I heard that, it looks like I have to figure it out on my own. I cuddled into Ivan even more and thought silently what I was going to get for Ivan birthday. Then I finally got it, a smile made its way onto my face. I leaned up to kiss my boyfriend's cheek which made him smile; I now have the perfect gift.

I walked through the mall with my friend Arthur at my side; we came to find the things I need to surprise Ivan. I looked around at all the stores, making sure I don't miss anything. "Are you sure that what you are looking for is here?" Arthur asked me with a raised bushy eyebrow.

I tried not laugh at how bushy Arthur eyebrow are and said "yes I'm sure it is here, I saw it last week I'm sure it couldn't be sold that fast." Arthur nodded and kept looking for the object that I know Ivan would enjoy greatly. My eyes widen when I finally found what I wanted, I ran into the store while Arthur tried to catch up with me. I grabbed the object before anyone else could and ignored the weird stares I got from people in the store. The only thing that mattered at the moment was Ivan and his reaction when he sees me. I smiled brightly and bought the item quickly before leaving with Arthur to grab a few more stuff. Once we finished I waved bye to Arthur and ran to the apartment I shared Ivan. Since the start of junior year I lived with Ivan since Mathieu kicked me out for dating Ivan, Mathieu never trusted Ivan. Once I got into the apartment I quickly got into the shower then put on the Russian style dress. Ivan always talked about how cross dresser turned him on and it would be lovely for him to see me in a Russian style dress.

When I heard the front door opened and closed, I quickly looked myself over in the mirror. My heart started beating faster and faster as I walked out of the bathroom and headed to the bedroom. "Oh Ivan!" I called out as I walked into the bedroom; he had his back to me.

"Yes Fre- what are you wearing?" Ivan asked as a blush appeared on his pale cheeks.

I smiled and said as I moved closer to him "Something for my wonderful boyfriend, happy birthday Ivan." I then kissed him and wrapped my arms around his neck. Ivan kissed me back while wrapping his arms around my waist. The sweet kiss soon turned to a heated make out session as the hunger for each other rise. I pulled away panting with my face flushed red. "Ivan please make love to me." I whispered into Ivan ear while grinding on him.

Ivan chuckled and whispered in my ear "I will gladly make love to your my dear Alfred." Ivan then pushed me gently onto the bed and kissed on my neck while tugging lightly on my cow lick. I let out quiet moans and grinded even harder on him. Ivan kept tugging at the cowlick while his other hand went up the dress. I decided not to wear any underwear which made Ivan smirk. "I guess you were really eager huh my little подсолнечник." I nodded then let out another loud moan as Ivan started to stroke my cock. Ivan pump my length slowly while rubbing his thumb around the head, my moans filled the small bedroom as Ivan pleasured my body. I'm sure Ivan could hear how fast my heart is beating in my chest, he just so perfect. Then my eyes widen as felt on of his large fingers start to circle my puckered hole. I could feel the coolness of the lubricant on his fingers, for a spilt second I wondered how he got the lube without me noticing. Then I completely forgot how to breathe when I felt that finger push into my entrance, I let out another moan of pleasure. It always felt good that Ivan prepares; but he will soon learn the little surprise I have for him.

I heard Ivan chuckled then he said "Oh so you prepare yourself for me, you are so sweet Alfred."

I smiled and said as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I wanted this to be the perfect birthday for my perfect boyfriend." Ivan smiled then started to strip himself of his clothing, I stared hungrily at his wonderful large cock. Ivan then got between my legs again and quickly lubed his cock up before placing it at my entrance.

"Ready my lovely подсолнечник?" Ivan whispered in a husky tone. I stared into his violent eyes that were clouded in lust; but I can still see the love he held for me.

I smiled my usual smile and said "You know, now hurry up!" Ivan chuckled again then pushed deep in to me causing another moan to rip from my throat. Ivan groaned then allowed me to adjust to his massive size. I nodded to him once I was ready; Ivan then slowly pulled out and thrust back in. I moaned out even louder and gripped onto Ivan hard. Ivan thrust started at a slow and steady pace that made my head spin and cause small moans to escape my mouth.

"I-Ivan ah faster please!" I moaned out loudly as I start to buck my hips to meet his slow thrust. Ivan smiled then started to thrust faster and harder while searching for my prostate. I then screamed out when he hit dead on, this caused Ivan to chuckle again. Ivan then started to thrust faster and harder into my sweet spot with caused stars to burst in my vision. I knew I couldn't hold on much longer as I moaned out for more like a two cent whore. Then I felt Ivan fingers wrap around my manhood as he started to pump it in time with his thrust. After a few pumps I let out a loud moan as I came hard on Ivan's and my chest. Ivan started thrusting faster as he got closer to his climax; he then finally came while calling out my name. Ivan stayed like that for a minute as he emptied his seed deep inside me. Finally moved off and pulled me close to his chest.

"I love you." I said with a yawn.

Ivan smiled and said "I love you to Fredka, now let's get some sleep." I nodded and fell asleep in Ivan's arms.

**Alfred's P.O.V **

**Senior Year**

I threw my arms around Ivan's neck and yelled out "We finally graduated!" Ivan chuckled and kissed my lips hard. I can never get used to Ivan's kisses; they always make my heartbeat faster and take my breath away. I love this Russian man so much and I don't know what I would do without him.

"Fredka I have something to ask you." Ivan whispered into my year once we parted.

I stared into Ivan's eyes for a second before asking "what is it Vanya?" Ivan then looked away before taking my hand and taking me to a secluded spot in the school.

"Vanya what are we doing here?" I asked with a confused look on my face. I turned out to face my boyfriend then got the shock of my life. A blush made its way onto my cheeks and my eyes widen at him. "Ivan y-you can't be serious."

When I turned around I saw that Ivan was on one knee holding a velvet box with a small sliver ring that covered in jewels that almost match the colors of my eyes. Ivan smiled at me and said "Alfred I love you so much and I always want to stay with you my подсолнечник. So will you please do me the honor of becoming husband?" I stood there for a second, completely frozen in place. Then I moved closer to Ivan and got on my knees along with him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and said as tears of joy rolled down my cheeks "Yes Ivan yes I will gladly marry you."

Ivan's face brighten up and said "Fredka thank you for accepting my offer." He then took out the sliver band and place it on my ring finger. Then sat there in each other arms just enjoying the thought of being together in the future, I will have to admit these last four years have been amazing.

A/N: Omg this was so hard to finish; but I finally did it; I created my first song fic with one of my favorite ships. Rusame! When reviews are accepted and it you decide to be a troll your comments and opinions are invalid and will be ignored. Thanks for reading!


End file.
